Avergonzada
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO][LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 5: Avergonzando a tu pareja. Asami se siente avergonzada por algunos actos de su amada Avatar, algo que la chica nunca creyo que pudiera pasar


**Avergonzada**

Después del ataque de Kuvira, Korra y Asami iniciaron su relación, eso fue hace 6 meses. En ese tiempo el equipo Avatar solía salir a divertirse en sus ratos libres, un par de veces Bolin llevó a Opal, algunas otras invitaban a Kai y Jinora.

En todo el tiempo que salían Korra, Bolin y Kai solían hacer cosas que a los demás avergonzarían, pero no a sus respectivas parejas o a Mako. Asami siempre reía con lo que hacía Korra y tampoco se avergonzaba de su relación con el Avatar, ella amaba a Korra sin importar nada.

Una mañana Korra se quedó a dormir en casa de Asami, la joven Avatar solía dejar un cambio de ropa en el armario de su novia, ese día la joven sureña se levantó con muchos ánimos, ella y el equipo Avatar irían a un nuevo restaurant con estilo de cocina de la nación del fuego que se inauguraba justo esa tarde.

Antes de ir a ducharse, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su hermosa novia que aun dormía por el cansancio de la noche anterior, generalmente Korra era quien despertaba tarde, pero ese día sería épico y no podía dormir más. Se dirigió al baño de Asami, al terminar y salir a cambiarse vio como Asami se despertaba y comenzaba a arreglarse.

"Buenos días, Sami" Korra caminaba hacía el armario para vestirse.

"Buenos días, Korra. Veo que despertaste temprano. Creí que las mañanas eran malvadas [1]" Asami se reía cuando recordaba las muecas que hacía Korra cuando tenía que madrugar.

"Hoy será un gran día contigo y los chicos, estaba muy animada como para seguir durmiendo" Korra llamaba desde el armario, comenzaba a buscar de su ropa, cuando vio algo que la dejó en pánico.

"Sami ¿No tengo más cambios?"

"Creo que has usado los que dejaste aquí, ayer los envíe a lavar ¿Por?" La confundida CEO se maquillaba sorprendida por la pregunta de su novia.

"No tengo ropa, y no puedo ir sucia ni a casa de Tenzin ni al restaurant"

"Podrías buscar algo de mi ropa que te quede"

Korra comenzó a buscar entre los trajes de Asami, pero eran: muy formales, muy grandes, muy femeninos o muy Asami para Korra. La joven Avatar estaba desesperada, hasta que notó un traje blanco en una caja, al jalarlo su rostro se puso azul por lo que era, pero parecía ser de su talla y era mejor que andar desnuda por toda Ciudad Republica.

"¿Encontraste algo'" Asami comenzaba a vestirse con un traje que había sacado de su armario antes de que Korra entrara a esa pequeña habitación.

"Sí, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a reír de mi"

"¿Por qué debería burlarme de ti? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Asami terminaba de vestirse para voltear hacia el armario de donde salía la joven sureña.

Asami se sonrojó por lo que veía y trató de evitar que la risa saliera de sus labios, pero era inevitable, Korra traía una pijama de cuerpo completo de perro-oso polar, la había dejado hace mucho en casa de Asami, iba a ser un regalo para Ikki, pero sin querer compró uno más grande y hasta poder cambiarlo lo dejaría guardado en casa de su novia para evitar que Ikki lo viera. Al notar la expresión de Asami, Korra agachó la cabeza sonrojada.

"Dijiste que no te burlarías" Hacia un puchero Korra por fin levantando su rostro.

"Lo siento, pero es que te ves demasiado adorable….Espera, no piensas salir así ¿O sí?" La voz de la joven CEO se tornaba seria.

"Es lo único que había, y el resto de mi ropa estaba sucia y la puse a remojar mientras me duchaba, pero puedo usar mis botas" El Avatar se sentaba en la cama poniéndose sus botas, Asami nunca había pensado que algo de Korra la podría avergonzar hasta el momento en que la vio con esa pijama "¿Nos vamos?" Sonreía la joven de piel morena.

"Sí, supongo" Asami estaba sería, avergonzada tal vez.

Ambas salieron del departamento, los vecinos de Asami veían a Korra y comenzaban a murmurar y reírse de la joven, pero a ella ya parecía no importarle, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente murmurara a sus espaldas, bajaron por el elevador hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio, subiendo al Sato-móvil de Asami y dirigiéndose a 'Kimura', justo a tiempo para la inauguración.

Bolin, Opal y Mako ya se encontraban en primera fila, listos para probar la deliciosa comida. Asami no se atrevía a bajar, pero cuando volteo, Korra ya se encontraba junto a sus amigos, ante la cara de shock de la joven Sato.

"¿Qué esperamos aquí?" Korra apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Bolin.

"A que abran por fin… ¡Korra!" Bolin abrazaba a su amiga, hasta que notó algo raro en ella "¿Por qué traes pijama? ¿Acaso te quedaste dormida?" Miraba confundido el chico de ojos verdes a su amiga, ante el intento de no reír de Opal y Mako.

"Algo así, me quede en casa de Asami y mis cambios de ropa se terminaron, pero estaba esta pijama que sería el regalo de cumpleaños de Ikki, y era lo único que me quedaba o me gustara" Asami se acercaba a sus amigos, pero evitando estar junto a Korra, por lo que se paraba junto a su ex novio, en serio Asami nunca creyó llegar a avergonzarse de Korra en toda su vida.

En cuanto la puerta del lugar abrió el equipo Avatar y la maestra aire entraron, tomaron una mesa y comenzaron a revisar el menú, la CEO trataba de cubrir su rostro con el menú, si alguien que conociera viera a Korra vestida así ambas serían la burla.

"Todos los platillos se ven buenos, pero estoy seguro que no me llenaría ninguno, mi estómago no es tan débil y pequeño como el de ustedes" Bolin decía arrogante, levantando una ceja.

"¿Eso crees? Te reto a ver quién come más" Cuando de comida se trataba el Avatar no podía negarse a un reto como el indirecto que hacía Bolin.

"Acepto" Bolin estrechaba la mano de Korra.

"Compórtense ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿5?" Mako estaba enojado por lo que planeaban hacer su hermano y su amiga.

"No seas amargado, Mako. Antes tú y yo teníamos concursos así: quien podía beber más té, quién podía comer más dulces, quien podía eructar más alto y peores" Bolin miraba burlesco a su hermano, haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Mesero, tráiganos 10 platos de sus fideos de fuego más grande al joven y a mi" Korra daba órdenes al mesero que sonreía por la ropa que llevaba Korra "Y deje de reírse de mi ropa, soy el Avatar y si quiero puedo demostrarle algo de fuego control" Amenazaba la joven asustando al mesero cuya sonrisa desaparecía.

"En seguida, Avatar"

A los minutos el mesero llegó con los tazones de fideos y los puso en una mesa juntó a Korra y a Bolin, quienes se miraban desafiantes. Sus amigos solo miraban apenados, excepto Opal quien apoyaba a su novio en cada momento, el Avatar veía esto y se deprimía al notar como Asami trataba de ocultar su rostro en lugar de animarla como Opal lo hacía.

"Mucha suerte, Korra" Opal sonreía a la joven Avatar para animarla.

"Gracias" Regresaba la sonrisa la sureña

"Muéstrame lo que tienes, Yogi [2]" Bolin tomaba los palillos y los ponía dentro de su plato para tomar los fideos.

"Soy más inteligente que los osos-polares promedio[2]" Korra imitaba a su amigo.

Los 2 comenzaban a comer, Opal animaba a sus amigos, Mako y Asami querían que la tierra se los tragara, pero entonces Mako vio como de un duelo por ver quién era el mejor, ambos comenzaban a reír ya fuera porque su rostro estaba lleno de fideos, por como sus mejillas se inflaban con tanta comida. O por como al tomar las bebidas ambos comenzaban a eructar tan alto y fuerte que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.

"No deberías apenarte de Korra" Mako sonreía y le susurraba a Asami.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" La joven Sato preguntaba seria.

"Asami, Korra es feliz siendo así, al igual que Bolin. Admito que al inicio de esta tonta competencia yo estaba apenado de la actitud infantil de Bolin, pero así es él, y así lo quiero, no quisiera que cambiara nunca. Tú igual con Korra ¿Te apena que viniera con ese pijama? A ella ya no parece molestarle llevarla puesta ¿Te apena la competencia que ella y Bolin están teniendo? No debería, eso los divierte, y si la gente planea criticarlos por eso, es porque son unos aburridos o unos tontos como nosotros 2" La sonrisa de Mako hacia que Asami se sintiera culpable de avergonzarse de su novia, la chica más divertida y genial del mundo, aunque había madurado seguía haciéndola reír como siempre.

"Tienes razón, creo que fuimos unos idiotas" Asami miraba a Korra reírse, mientras Opal abrazaba a Bolin riéndose junto con él, la joven CEO debería estar imitando eso, debería estar abrazando a Korra, besando su mejilla y animándola para que comiera más que Bolin, pero no, estaba ahí sentada esperando que se comportaran como esos ancianos snobs que Asami odiaba tanto.

Al salir del restaurant Korra y Bolin estaban a punto de vomitar todo lo que habían comido, pero con fuerzas para discutir quien había ganado.

"Yo gane" Bolin se levantaba orgulloso.

"Obvio no, gane yo"

"Yo diría que fue un empate" Opal se ponía en medio de los 2 y levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria "Los campeones comelones de toda Ciudad Republica: Bolin alias Nuktuk y el Avatar Korra" Bolin y Korra chocaba sus puños y luego sonreían.

"Yo quería que ganaras tú, Bolin. No te ofendas Korra" Mako tomaba a su hermanito del hombro sonriéndole a él y a su ex novia.

"¿Ah sí, señor gran detective? Vayamos por unos helados y veamos quien es el campeón comedor de helado" Korra retaba a su amigo de ojos ámbar.

"Sabes que te destrozare, pero acepto"

"Claro que no, yo les ganare" Opal se unía abrazando a su novio por la espalda.

"Yo te apoyare, Opal, estoy seguro que podrás ganar" Besaba el joven ojo verde a su novia en los labios.

Asami seguía apenada por haber sentido esa horrible sensación de vergüenza por Korra, por lo que decidió escuchar desde lejos y sonreír al ver a sus amigos sonreír.

"Hey, Sami. Vamos por helados" Korra tomaba a su chica de la mano y se dirigió a donde los demás, pero Asami la frenó en seco.

"¿Podrían adelantarse? Quisiera hablar a solas con Korra" El resto del equipo Avatar entendió la indirecta y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a los helados platicando sobre cuantos litros comerían.

"¿Pasa algo, Asami?" El preocupado rostro de Korra hacía sentir peor a la ingeniero.

"Quiero disculparme contigo. Creo que sin querer te ofendí con mi actitud de hoy. Al inicio de esta cita me sentía avergonzada de ti por llevar ese pijama, como la gente nos veía y se reían o murmuraban. Y luego esa competencia con Bolin hizo que me sintiera peor, y no es justo porque tú te estabas divirtiendo. Yo fui una tonta, una idiota, debí apoyarte sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran de nosotras" Asami sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Tranquila, Sami. Admito que al inicio me deprimí de verte así, pero comprendí que es porque tienes una imagen que cuidar" La comprensiva Korra apretaba la mano de su amada en señal de que la entendía.

"No, Korra, no estuvo bien, perdóname. Mako me hizo ver lo tonta que fui contigo, fui muy injusta"

"¿Si te perdono te sentirás mejor?" Asami asentía con la cabeza, pero luego un par de labios besaron los suyos para calmarla, el beso fue corto, pero con eso Asami entendió que Korra no estaba ni molesta ni triste ya "Asami, este tipos de cosas pasan, pero hay que saber sobrellevarlas"

"Gracias, Korra. Ahora vayamos por ese helado, los destrozare a todos" Asami sonreía retadoramente, haciendo que Korra levantara una ceja.

"¿Con qué eso piensa, señorita Sato? Deje que el Avatar le demuestre lo que es comer helado. Le mostrare lo que es la comida control [3]"

"Vamos, Bubu [2], o se terminaran el helado" Asami y Korra corrían tomadas de las manos en dirección de sus amigos.

A veces las parejas se avergüenzan una de la otra, pero debemos aprender que si estamos con una persona que amamos, la amamos tal y como es, y no estar **_avergonzados._**

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Este fic se lo dedique originalmente a Gute Liebe del grupo Korrasami LA de Facebook, ojala que en su momento le haya gustado el fic.

-Admito que este no es de los mejores fics que he escrito, pero me base en mi vida un poco, es feo que alguien que quieres se apene de tu forma de ser L

[1] Frase referencia al libro 1 de La leyenda de Korra.

[2] Hey, referencias a Hannah-Barbera ha ha

[3] Si hay dinero control, avatar control y cabello control ¿Por qué no comida control?

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelant


End file.
